Whatever You Like
by hannahbaby9202
Summary: Alternate scene in 3x03 The Inside Job. Please R&R.


**Note: I do not own Leverage or any of it's characters. All credit goes to TnT network. Please read and Review**

**Whatever You Like**

Nate watched Sophie intently as she sat on the counter. She looked good, though he's never say that to her. "Are we ever gonna talk about that kiss?" He asked her, hoping he could finally get her to talk since they were alone.

"What kiss? I remember a slap. You are still working off the slap." She cooed. He was about to respond when his damn phone rang. He hadn't intended on being so close to her when he reached for it. She hadn't expected the wave of lust to come over her as her reached for it. "Ignore it." She whispered hoarsely into his ear that was almost touching her face.

He felt the hot breath of Sophie's breath on his ear and neck, the feeling sent chills down his spine. He was about to accept the call when it registered what she had said, ignore it? Why would he ignore it? He didn't have time to ask before her lips crashed down on his.

She wasn't sure what she was doing. It had all happened so quick. She just felt so sexually unsatisfied whenever he was around. He made her want him. He made her want to jump him everytime she saw him. Sophie was about to pull away in embarrassment when she felt him kissing her back. Not only was he kissing her back, but one of his hands was in her hair and the other around her waist pulling her closer. He was standing in between her knees and she wrapped her legs around his torso, scooting herself to the edge of the counter.

Placing his hands on counter he pushed her up, lifting her from her spot. He heard her moan into his mouth, making him even harder for her. She kept her legs wrapped tightly around him. As he carried her up the stairs, she began to assault his neck with her tongue, making him almost fall. She gave a small laugh, "You okay there, cowboy?" He responded by pushing her up against the wall, once they had made it up the stairs. He immediately buried his face into her breasts.

Ungluing herself from the wall, she took Nate's hand and led him into his bedroom. She put both hands on his chest and shoved him onto the bed. Standing above him, she began to undress her clothes. He watched her, his hands longing to touch her. She slowly unbuttoned her dress, watching the reactions on his face as she pulled the clothing over her head. His jaw dropped at the sight. Sophie was wearing a red lingerie piece.

Sophie crawled onto the bed, stopping once she reached Nate's torso. She grabbed onto the belt and began to undo it, teasing Nate as she did. He pulled his shirt over his head while she was working on his pants. Once she had removed his pants, her hand went straight for his member. Though, he was still wearing boxers, she kept her hand firmly on his penis. He tried to keep his breathing under control, but there was something about the fact that Sophie was in his bed after all the years that was making it hard for him to breathe. Hearing her chuckle and seeing the smirk on her face, Nate pulled her up to his face. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her, not wanting her to have any regrets later.

"I've never been more sure about anything." Sophie said, beginning to remove her lingerie set.

"No, no, no. You've done enough work." He pulled her hands up and placed a kiss on each one. Rolling her over so he was on top, he slid off her panties. He didn't give her time to think before he pushed two fingers deep inside her. She moaned in pleasure as he began moving his fingers in and out. As good as it felt, she couldn't take it any longer. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, "Nate. I've waited too long for this. We can foreplay later. Right now, just fuck me." Her voice coming off as desperate, something neither of them were used to.

He obliged, pulling off his boxers and tossing them aside. He laid down on her, pushing himself in her as he went. "Ooooh, Nate…" Sophie said, pure ecstasy escaping her lips. Nate pushed harder into her, moving as fast as he could. Moans escaped from both their lips. He loved the way she felt. How wet she was. How her nails were digging in his back, most likely drawing blood. He loved everything about this moment.

"Nate..nate..I'm almost there…" Sophie gasped as she felt an orgasm coming on. She was about to go over the edge. Nothing had ever felt this good before. She let out a scream as they both came. Feeling his cum inside her, she realized neither of them had put on a condom. She shrugged as he rolled over beside her. There was nothing they could do about it now.

"Soph, that was amazing." Nate said as he played with a strand of her hair.

"I was hoping it wouldn't be a one time thing." Sophie winked at Nate and pulled the cover over herself. "I think I could go for a nap, now." She joked.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "You can do whatever you like."


End file.
